


let me (save you from this nightmare)

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Family, Alcohol, Established Relationship, F/F, Manipulation, Oh god im sorry, gonna aim for a happy ending but at this point i cant make any promises, set around college years, this is super angsty, this is uh longer than expected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Things get out of hand at the Luthor manor one night and Lena turns to the one person she can always trust, Kara.excerpt:“Where to?” The question was soft, open to anything, and it warmed Lena’s heart knowing that Kara cared enough to let her choose even if she didn’t know why.“Anywhere but here.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 159





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the tags before reading. Thank you!

A blue tint started to show through the layers of make-up she had caked on, highlighting the puff ring around her eye leading all the way back into her hairline. Her shirt hid the worst of it, the deep purple fingers on her arms and now ugly yellow painting her abdomen. She only had to hold out one more day, then she would be back in the safety of her apartment until the next break rolled around.

Laughter flooded the halls as the door crashed shut, Lena gripped the ends of her sleeves tight as she waited for them to come looking for her. She tried to swallow, but it was stuck in her throat. The voices quieted down as they made their way further inside, she let out a small sigh. Maybe for one night, she wouldn’t have to go down and see Lex’s friends, maybe for one night she could relax and not cry herself to sleep.

Lena grabbed her backpack and opened the window, the light from her room cast a soft glow onto the roof. She grabbed an old blanket and her water before slipping out. Lena sat with her back against the brick as read through her textbook, the stars glowed softly above and mixed with light from her room as she settled in.

“Lena! Lena!” Lex’s voice broke through the perfect silence, “Why don’t you come on down and join us sister? It’s going to be a fun night.” Lena could tell he was at her door, her fingers trembled as she closed the book. The longer she waited the worse it would be, but even still she hesitated.

They were waiting in the study for her, glasses dangling from their fingertips, smiles wide as they eyed her coming in. Lena drew her arms in around her waist, the only seat they left open was right in the middle of them all and it made Lena sick. She pretended she was back upstairs under the deep blue sky, gazing up at the stars. They handed her a glass, letting her take a few moments for herself.

“If you want to be one of the big boys, you’ll have to play with them too. You know that, don’t you?” Lena could feel the breath hot on her ear, her gut was telling her to run, but she knew she had nowhere to go. She scanned the room for Lex, hoping that he would put an end to it, but he was gone. She was alone, she knew what happened when he left her with them.

Fingers traced along her jaw, tempting itself to travel a bit further. Lena was shaking but willed herself to sit still, waiting for the first jab.

“Boys what do you say we change up the fun tonight? I think I could go for something a bit more.”

Her heart raced as they all nodded in agreement. Lena quickly stood up and stumbled to the side of the couch, her legs trembling in fear. One of the men made a grab for her, she fell back slightly as she tried to avoid his grasp. She crawled further away from before trying to stand up again, as she turned she could hear them start to get up from their chairs. Her socks slid against the wood as she pushed herself up, tears were running down her face as she lost her stance once more. Lena pulled herself to the door frame, nails scraping against it as she clawed her way up.

Rough hands grabbed tightly onto her ankles, yanking hard to pull her back towards the men. Lena yelped as they twisted her around to face them, one of her hands still clutching the frame. As soon as she felt the grip loosen slightly, Lena kicked her legs back and forth until none of them were directly in front of her. She pulled herself up hard and quick to the door, hitting her check against the wood. Blood started to run down her cheeks, mixing with the tears filled with concealer.

Lena bolted upstairs, back to the safety of her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it. Her blood was pumping and mind racing, she thought she could hear them make their way up the stairs. Lena grabbed her backpack and her stash of emergency cash before slipping out the window, shoes be damned. There was only one place she could go, but even that wasn’t safe from Lex and his buddies. 

The ground was hard beneath her feet, branches cut through her socks and into her skin, yet she kept running. Lena came upon the edge of the trees, she eased herself down the side of the tree, bark cutting up her back. With shaking hands, Lena reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. 

**_Lena_ ** : Can you come pick me up? 

**_Sunshine_ ** : where are you?

**_Lena_ ** : Lex’s place, the one just outside the city from campus

**_Sunshine_ ** : ill be there in 2 hours

**_Sunshine_ ** : are you okay Lee?

**_Lena_ ** : i'll be on the far right side of the woods, off the side road

**_Lena:_ ** please hurry

The moon light bounced off the asphalt as the world hummed softly around her, Lena closed her eyes and just listened. The wind rustled the dying leaves, scattering them far and wide, crickets sang loudly from all directions, and sleepless animals running through the woods. Branches snapped from behind her, she held her breath, waiting to be dragged back to the manor. Lena heard whispers and heavy footsteps trailing a couple yards back. 

“If she was out here she would be on the road back to the city by now. What a waste.” 

Footsteps faded back towards the house, Lena let out a shaky breath and a silent sob. She buried her head into her knees, taking deep ragged breaths as she picked at the fray on her jeans. A quick look at her phone showed only an hour had passed since she had texted Kara. Lena sighed, another hour still had to pass before she was safe for good. As she waited she mentally worked through her next project, running equations and variables through her head. If she had to sit there and wait, at least she could get some work done. 

Lights appeared in the distance, speeding closer and closer down the road. Lena pulled her legs closer to her chest, trying to hide herself into the trees, afraid that it would be Lex and his friends flying down the road. The car pulled off to a stop ten feet from where Lena hid. Her breathing picked up as the car idled longer and longer. 

The driver door opened, lighting up the inside of the car. Lena clamped a hand over her mouth, holding back the cries that threatened to pool out. The ground next to her vibrated, causing the leaves to rustle loudly. Lena watched as the figure turned towards her, a slow walk inching them closer and closer. Her phone buzzed again. She blindly reached out for it, willing it to be silent, her fingers grasped the cool glass. It’s dim light was blinding but 3 texts from Kara were on the screen. 

**_Sunshine:_ ** I’m here

**_Sunshine_ ** : Lena?

**_Sunshine_ ** : Lena? Where are you?

“Lena?” Kara’s voice cut gently through the night. Lena grabbed her backpack and ran straight for Kara, needing to feel Kara’s arms wrapped tight around her. Kara saw Lena bolting out from the woods, arms open and tear tracks running down her face. She easily swept Lena up, placing soft kisses into her hair. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara’s torso and tucked herself as far into the other woman as she could, after a week of feeling worthless and scared...she finally felt at home again. 

Kara slowly eased Lena back onto her feet, but kept her arms tight against Lena’s back so as to not let her go. 

“Hey….” Kara kept her voice soft and gentle as she spoke, “are you okay?” 

“Can we get out of here? I want to leave.” 

The broken sound of Lena’s voice struck Kara hard, she had never heard her girlfriend so-so small. Kara walked Lena to the car, keeping some kind of contact the entire way, she placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before getting in the driver’s seat. They sat in silence for a beat, Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder, arms wrapped around her bicep, while Kara traced small circles on Lena’s thigh. 

“Where to?” The question was soft, open to anything, and it warmed Lena’s heart knowing that Kara cared enough to let her choose even if she didn’t know why.

“Anywhere but here.”

The lights flickered off as Kara killed the engine, Lena stirred in her seat but didn’t wake up. Kara eased Lena off of her shoulder so that she could get out, when Lena was resting in her seat on her own, Kara quietly opened her own door and slid out. The door latched softly behind her and Kara made her way to the passenger side, she placed herself between the door and seat so Lena didn’t start to fall out. Kara reached over and undid the seatbelt that held Lena upright, before picking the sleeping woman up in her arms to carry her inside. 

Kara slipped the key ring down her finger slowly as she approached the door, praying that it didn’t fall off, she felt for the bump of stone Lena insisted they put on both their house keys. It slid in perfectly for once and Kara couldn’t be happier. The apartment smelled of bleach (Lena paid for a service to come in over break), sandalwood, and home. 

She laid Lena carefully on the bed before undressing her. Kara first noticed the socks dried with blood and gaping holes on the soles, the damage underneath was worse. Lena had deep cuts on the bottom of her feet, rocks embedded deep, and dirt sticking to trails of blood. After removing Lena’s socks and the rocks that she could find, Kara went through the motions of cleaning the wounds and bandaging them. As she wrapped, Kara could see a shadow of bruises on Lena’s ankles, peeking out from the hem of Lena’s jeans. 

Lena whined slightly in her sleep, turning on her side and pulling her knees up towards her chest. Kara rubbed her thumb over Lena’s ankle, keeping her pressure light and barely there. Her heart ached as Lena tried to pull away from her touch, she reached a hand up to Lena’s waist and watched as Lena writhed under the weight. 

With a sigh Kara started to unbutton and peel down her jeans, splotches of dark blue and purple were spread up and down Lena’s hip. Kara took a deep breath and continued to pull the denim down, cuts and more bruises showed the further she went. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and tossed the pants into the corner near their laundry basket. 

“Kara?” Lena’s hands fumbled as she searched for her girlfriend. 

“I’m right here, I’m here.” 

Kara pulled herself up onto the bed and positioned herself behind Lena, whispering over and over again into dark hair. She let her fingers creep slowly underneath Lena’s shirt, tracing random patterns along the skin she found under. 

“Kara….I’m scared.” 

“What happened baby?” Kara pulled Lena closer, careful not to hold onto too tight for she did not want to hurt Lena even more. The body underneath her tensed at the question, barely breathing. 

“I-” Lena hiccuped as she started to remember everything, tears trailing down, “Please.”

“Who hurt you? Was it Lex? I swear to god I will kill him.” 

Instead of answering, Lena buried herself in Kara’s soft sweater, hands finding purchase wherever they could. For the first time in days, Lena felt safe. She felt loved and home, Lena was finally in a place she never wanted to leave. Kara held her close with one arm, the other reaching for the spare blanket they kept on the bed. They sat in silence, holding each other close as the sun started to peak from the curtains. 

A pounding on their front door startled Kara awake. The crease formed between her eyebrows, Kara eased her arm from underneath Lena’s resting head. She tucked the blanket in around the sleeping woman. The pounding on the door got harder and harder, Kara huffed and marched to the front door, not wanting the increase of sound to wake Lena. She glanced through the peephole and sighed when she saw a hungover Lex standing on the other side. She popped open the door slightly, the chain stopping it from swinging all the way. 

“What do you want Lex?” Kara kept herself out of reach from the slit. 

“I know she is here, let me see her.” He leaned against the frame, the scotch on his breath made Kara gag. He pounded his fist on the door again, rattling the security chain holding the door closed. 

“How about you get a cup of coffee and some breakfast and try again in a couple hours. Come on Lex, off you go. Do you need me to call someone to pick you up?” 

“Lena! I know you are in there! Come on we just need to talk.” He was met with silence, “Lena! Lena get out here!” 

Kara felt two arms wrap around her waist and a brief kiss on her shoulder blade. She lifted her arm for Lena to slide under, Lena tucked herself into Kara’s side using one hand to rub the sleep from her eyes. Kara placed a kiss into raven hair and waited for the Luthor siblings to hash out whatever had happened over break. Lena could barely look up from her position snuggled into Kara, she could feel Lex’s frustration rolling off him as he stared blankly at them. 

With a sigh, Lena shifted away from Kara and dropped the chain keeping her safe from Lex. She could feel Kara tense behind her as Lex smiled his predatory smile at her. Lena felt her stomach drop and bile rise up her throat but still stepped back to allow him in. Lex pushed the door open and made himself at home in their apartment, before Lena could follow him Kara pulled her into a hug. Lena breathed in deep, letting the comforting smell of her girlfriend wash over her.

“Lena love, are you going to join me anytime soon.” His voice broke their moment, causing Kara to hold her tighter before letting her go slowly. 

“What do you want Lex?” Lena asked as she walked into their living room, noticing Lex had taken home in the middle of their couch, legs spread out taking up as much as he could. 

“I woke up this morning to find you gone. Do you know how much you worried me? I could never live with myself if something happened to you under my care. Why don’t you come back for the last couple days? I had a lot planned for your stay dear sister, I would hate for you to miss all the fun.” 

“No.” Her voice was a bit shaky but she sat up straighter and kept his stare. 

“No?” Lex chuckled slightly, “I can’t remember the last time you told me no.” 

Kara placed a cup of coffee in front of both of them, before sitting down next to Lena. She stretched an arm out and behind Lena, letting it rest on the back of the couch, fingers ghosting across Lena’s back. Lena let out a breath she didn’t know was caught in her throat. 

“Well...I see you’ve made your choice.” Lex stood up, flipping his coat as he shoved his hands into his pant pockets. “We have more to discuss, but I will let you play house for a while longer. Just remember, what happens inside those walls doesn’t leave. That is mom and dad’s rule, not mine.” 

“I’m well aware of the rule.” 

“Good, have a nice day sister. Hopefully those bruises heal before mom’s next event, she’ll kill you if you show up and those are even slightly visible.” The door closed behind him with a snap, Lena went through the motions of locking and placing the chain back in its spot after him. She could feel the tension leave her body as she shut him out and put a barrier between them once again. 

Lena rested her head against the wood, turned, and slid her back down it until she was sitting on the floor. Her chest heaved as a wave of tears racked her body, Lena let her head fall into her hands. She wiped the tears away and ran her fingers through her hair, holding it back away from her face, as she rocked back and forth. It was if her world was crashing around her in a sweeping motion and she could no longer hold it all together. 

She felt the floor fall away underneath her as Kara picked her up bridal style and carried her back to their room. Lena clutched Kara’s shirt tight, letting her tears decorate the fabric. Kara laid her gently back into their bed before heading back out to the living to grab their mugs. She placed them on their nightstands before settling behind Lena, letting the younger woman rest against her chest. 

“Book or movie?” Kara asked quietly. Lena shifted so she faced Kara and stuttered over her words for a moment before settling on the question that kept popping up in her head. 

“Do you really not wanna know what that was about? Why Lex was here?” 

“I figured it had something to do with what happened last night and that you would tell me when you were ready. So….book or movie?” 

“I believe you were in the middle of my movie education study before we left for break.” Lena turned back towards the tv and smiled softly. 

The movie played in the background as Lena drifted in and out of sleep. Kara placed soft kisses wherever she could reach, letting her hands roam gently across bruised skin electing small sighs from the dozed woman in her arms. 


	2. Everything is going to be okay....right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets involved and Lena is left a little surprise

An itch that burned like fire pricked along her ankles where the bruises of hungry hands had pressed. Tears stung her eyes as Lena tried to block it all out; the pain, the nightmare, the feeling of dread mixed with fear that coated her insides. She could feel the weight of Kara’s arm around her waist and the warmth of the woman pressed up behind her. Lena fisted the blanket Kara had laid over them as another wave of pain and nausea climbed through her body. 

It was all too much. 

Panic rose and ice ran through her veins as she tried to calm herself down. A breath tickled the hairs on her neck, Lena’s eyes shot open as she willed herself not to break away from Kara. She bit the knuckles on her free hand in an attempt not to wake her girlfriend. 

_ Everything is okay. You are safe. Kara is someone you trust with your entire being, stop freaking out Lena. Just breath. She won’t let anything happen to you. Everything. Is. Okay.  _

A pounding on the door sent Lena flailing off the bed and onto the floor, taking the blankets with her. Kara’s head peaked over the side as soon as Lena hit the floor, green eyes met blue with a look of desperation. Lena heard the bed creak slightly as Kara slid off the end, the light thumps of footsteps echoing down the hall had Lena backing up towards the corner as her one source of comfort faded farther away. She could make out voices whispering in the front and fear crept its way back up. 

“Lena! Hey, I brought coffee and pastries-Kara stop eating them all! You better hurry before there isn’t any left cause your stupid girlfriend is acting like she hasn’t eaten in days!” Alex. Lena let out a strangled breath as she laughed. Of course it was Alex. She kicked her legs free of the blankets, tossing them up onto the bed, and made her way out of the bedroom. 

“Hey, you okay?” Kara wrapped her up in a hug as soon as she was in the room. Lena nodded against her chest and placed a small kiss on the exposed collarbone, receiving one on her head in response. Everything was okay again. 

“For the love of god Luthor put on some fucking pants!” Both Kara and Lena froze at Alex’s outburst, “We get it you have nice legs and Kara loves your ass but you have company for fuck’s sake. And-'' In a split instant Lena knew that Alex had seen the bruises on her legs, and there was nowhere to hide. 

“Alex,” 

“I’m oka-”

“Where is he? I’m gonna kill him.” 

Lena’s eyes started to water as Alex paced around the living room. She could hear Kara talking but it was all muffled and seemed far away, her heart skipped and sputtered. Her legs shook, she could feel Kara’s arms tighten around her waist and then another pair of hands gently grabbed tilt her head up. A face, blurred and barely recognizable, started to take shape in front of her. The world around her focused slowly. 

“-ex what do we do? Do I need to carry her to the car? Is she going to be okay?” She tried to reach out a hand to calm a worried Kara, but it felt too heavy to move. Lena let out a grunt in frustration, she pursed her lips and tried again, managing to get it just barely off the ground. 

_ Wait, how did I end up here? Oh god did I faint?  _

“Earth to Lena...you there? Come on, let’s get you to the couch.” Alex tried to pull her up, giving as much support as she could, but Lena was dead weight. Her muscles refused to come back online and moving only made her head spin. “Kara, why don’t you just pick her up. I don’t think she is up for walking.” 

A moment later, Lena was lifted carefully up from the floor and back down onto their oversized couch being wrapped in a blanket and a pillow placed underneath her head. Sleep tugged at her mind willing her to succumb to the darkness for just a little bit longer. 

“You better tell me everything you know,” Kara felt goosebumps rise along her arms at Alex’s whispered statement. It reminded her of when they were kids right before Alex would go punch out whoever had bullied Kara that day. 

“It isn’t my place to say anything.”

“Kara, I need a reason and a name or else she is going to be burying a brother and you are going to be a character witness at my trial.” 

“All I know is that she texted me last night to pick her up on the side road by the manor, you know the one I’m talking about. She fell asleep in the car, it looked like she hadn’t slept during the entire break, and I could tell she was having nightmares but I just drove a little faster. When we got home I let her keep sleeping cause god Alex, she looked so tired.” 

“What did she tell you?” Alex sat on the arm of the couch, hands clenched into fists at the thought of anyone laying her hand on her (unofficial) little sister. 

“I asked but she didn’t tell me. You should know, those aren’t her only scars and bruises. They are everywhere, all different colors. But Lex showed up and it was all wrong. He knew what happened. I just know he knew. He came here yesterday and just, it was like he was playing mind games with her.” 

“Kara, listen to me. If he so much as contacts her or shows up anywhere near her, you let me know. I made friends in places that even the Luthors don’t have their hands in.” Her voice dropped a little lower and back down to a whisper, “He may be a big shot who has infinite money and lackies at his disposal but he won’t be missed. Or found. Lex Luthor has lost his rights to have a sister like Lena, and by god and my gun’s will he will regret all that he has done.” 

Alex grabs her jacket, that she had thrown over a barstool when she first arrived, and stalled at the door. Her eyes linger on a still asleep Lena and then drift up to meet Kara’s. They stay like that for a moment, the silent unspoken agreement settling in the air. 

“Tell Lena that she needs to start wearing clothes when I’m around, I don’t need to see my future sister-in-law halfnaked. Alright?” Kara groaned but smiled back at her sister, ushering her out the door. 

Kara opens the door behind Alex, waving her free hand trying to speed up her sister’s departure. With both hands up and a slight bow of her head Alex steps out of the apartment and into the hallway only to trip over a small box placed on the doormat. The playful smiles and gestures drop as quickly as their hearts speed up. It seemed innocent enough, but both knew better as soon as they read it was addressed to Lena with no return address. Kara unconsciously turned to look back at her sleeping girlfriend, reassuring herself that Lena was okay and with her. 

She nudged the box with her foot, scared to pick it up. From the corner of her eye Kara could see Alex set her shoulders back and shake out her arms before reaching down for the mystery delivery. Nothing rattled or ticked as she transferred it into the house and onto the counter, for that they were both grateful. 

“Do we open it?” 

“Alex, that's illegal. I-I think.” 

“Do we open what?” The raspy voice startled both Danvers’ sisters. 

They turned to face a sleepy Lena, blanket clutched tight to her chest while she rubbed at her eyes trying to clear her vision. Alex tried to make eye contact with Kara but her sister’s eyes were glued to the oblivious woman standing in front of them. Lena tilted her head a bit to one side as she watched the panic wash over both sisters, her brows furrowed as she tried to piece together what she might have missed while asleep. 

Alex pushed Kara’s side trying to move her so that Lena could see the package for herself, but Kara refused to move. The whole interaction only confused Lena more, but she waited patiently for one of them to speak. It became clear that Kara was in too much shock to do much of anything and Alex, well Alex didn’t feel as though it was her place to break whatever news was eating her up inside. Lena took a cautious step forward, hoping to break whatever spell the two were under. Nothing happened. So she took another, and then another, until she was an inch away from them. Kara stood stock still, following her movements with just her eyes but still was frozen solid with Lena just a breath away. As Lena desperately tried to understand what was happening by reading Kara’s eyes, Alex moved away from the pair, leaving a clear view of the box in her wake. 

“What’s that?” Lena’s voice was still coming around as she asked Alex. 

“We don’t know,” the older woman sighed, “It’s addressed to you but doesn’t have anything else on it. Just be careful when you open it alright? Who knows what could be in there.” 

Her hands trembled as she reached out to undo the tape that barely held the top together. Lena looked back to find Kara hovering just behind her with a sad smile. Inside laid a crystal glass (hints of bourbon and scotch lingering inside) and a finger with a gold class ring still attached. In an instant she knew what it meant, it was a threat made solid with his promise from the day before. 

“ _ We have more to discuss, but I will let you play house for a while longer. Just remember, what happens inside those walls doesn’t leave.” _

Chills ran up Lena’s back at his words. He knew. He knew what happened and who instigated it and yet did nothing. She bit her lip hard as anger built up inside. This time she was not going to fall for his  _ “I did this to show you I care,”  _ or  _ “I told you no one harms my little sister without being punished,”  _ lines. She knew better this time. 

“Jesus fuck! Is that a fucking finger? Oh god that is-” Alex refused to keep looking and made gagging sounds while Kara just pulled Lena away and into her. 

“I think it’s time you guys know the full story..” Lena let her voice trail off. 

“Really?! It took a finger showing up for you to-,” Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath, “We are here for you Lena, whatever you want to say we will listen.” 

“Come on baby, why don’t we sit down. I’ll grab you a cup of tea and maybe some tissues and you can tell us when you are ready.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> Please feel free to reach out to me on social @ villainousunsub on both tumblr and twitter
> 
> (we are totally going to ignore the way my heart is racing as I get ready to post this)


End file.
